


Gallavich Christmas one shot

by Mikeyway26



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyway26/pseuds/Mikeyway26





	

_It was Christmas and Mickey was nervous, it was his first ever Christmas with just Ian. On Christmas Eve they set up their tree, and covered it with lights, not without drinking hot cocoa of course. Ian loved Christmas because it reminded him of when he was smaller, opening presents with Fiona and Lip, and Debbie. When they were finished decorating, Mickey cane up behind Ian and wrapped his arms around his middle and rested his head on his shoulder. Ian turned and hugged him properly "Merry Christmas, Baby" he whispered over the music playing softly in the background "you're officially free." He stated with a smile and pulled away. Mickey bent down and picked up a small square box, and kneeled in front of Ian "Ian Clayton Gallagher, would you do the honor of being my beautiful husband?" He asked quietly and Ian looked at the box and felt his heart burst and his eyes well up with tears "Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich, of course I will marry you" he started to cry. Mickey stood up and kissed him deeply, never ever wanting to lose Ian again_.


End file.
